Summer Camp
by Muku-Sama
Summary: Sharon And Alden Have Broken Up Forever And Now Alden Has Been Accidentally Sent To An All Girls Camp, It Can't Get Worse. That's Until He's Paired Up In A Cabin With Winter A Girl With A Heart As Cold As The Season She's Named After. AldenxWinter R


Sharon and Alden have broken up forever and now Alden has been accidentally sent to an all girls camp instead of an all guys, and the buses aren't coming back till the end of the summer! Maybe this is just what he needs to get his mind off of Sharon, until he's paired up sharing a cabin with Winter a girl from his school with a heart as cold as the season she is named after.

Chapter 1: Goth Café, Winter And The News Of Summer

"Dude, I'm just trying to figure out how it got this bad. I mean, everything was awesome just a month ago, then the fire died and then she did this!" Alden complained to Brock at Life Cycles. Three days earlier Sharon had broken up with Alden cause they just weren't in love anymore. But Alden was in shock, he couldn't believe that he got dumped by her or all people. Now every where he went he was surrounded by memories of her. "I can't even be here, it reeks of what we always did with Sharon, and speaking of her…where is everyone?" For the hour that Brock and Alden had been there they had been the only people from Elkford high who had come in.

"Their all at this new café, it's awesome, it opened up near the park. It's run by this chick that goes to our school, Summer or Autumn…something like that her name is some season. But yea, she owns the café from her parents or something, it's called 'A Cold Storm', it's kinda like your parents and your restaurant." Alden was so fixated on Sharon breaking up with him that he just nodded to everything that Brock was saying. "So you want to go?" Alden nodded. Brock realized that he was just nodding. "Then we can roll around in garbage, run around the park then tomorrow for the last day of school we can go naked so we can get all the chicks with our goods." Alden nodded. "Dude!"

"Huh? Oh umm, yeah."

"Alden, dude? Are you okay, I mean, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine…lets go to 'A Cold Storm', it's new and well we need something new." Alden spoke trying to make up an excuse for not paying attention.

"Whatever." Brock sighed opening the door. "Then we better get going down there, Sharon was planning to come here in about fifteen minutes." Alden had heard Sharon's name and he was already out to door walking towards the park. "Dude! Wait up, why aren't you this energetic in gym?" He had never seen Alden this pissed off, he must have really wanted to be the one to do the dumping.

"Another iced-tea for table seven." Called one of the waitresses to a girl behind the counter. The waitress had red hair and blue eyes with a sweet smile and fairy wings on her back.

The girl behind the counter lifted her head and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me…that's five fucking iced-teas to that same damned table, what the fuck are they? Iced-tea saviors and are taking all the iced-tea we own to liberate it away from the fucking society? Well, is that the story, Butterfly?" She asked calmly to the girl. Butterfly laughed at her and thought, she has to be stoned out of her mind! The girl had purple hair and yellow cat eyes, she was pale and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"You have got to get on your shift, if you want you can deliver the drink to table seven. But I'm on counter now, get out there." Butterfly urged.

"Whatever…I'll be back in a second, I'm going to have a smoke then start my shift."

"I'm coming." She turned to another girl with electric blue hair and called out of her to come over. "Yo! Yea, Gem. Look after the bar, emotionless and I are going out for a smoke." The girl gave a quick smile and turned back around to serve table nine. "Kay, we have about five minutes." They walked out the back just as Alden and Brock walked in.

"Dude! Check it out, all the waiters here are chicks! Score!" Maria and Brock had broken up about a month earlier and were friends now so he wasn't being disgusting when he started hitting on the girls. They were all dressed in shirts and random shirts. "This is a goth hang out." Brock realized and smiled. "All the cute chicks are psycho so we just hit the jackpot." Alden looked around the sea of eye make up, coloured contacts, piercings, tattoos, and black clothing…lots of black clothing. He kind of liked this crowd they were being completely natural and didn't seem to care about anything. The smells of weed and cigarettes were in the air and when he looked around there wasn't a no smoking sign.

"I think we should grab a table." He smiled to Brock and they called someone over. A tall girl with black hair with red at the end, she had half her head shaved, blue eyes, three lip piercings and when she talked you could see that her tongue was pierced in two places as well and she talked with a lisp.

"What can I get for you guys." She asked half asleep.

"A table for two and your number." Alden automatically thought, stupidest pick-up line ever. But the girl smiled got out some paper and jotted down something then passed Brock the paper. It read '1-800-fuck-you' Alden laughed then she guided them to their table.

"I'm Starchild and I'm going to be your waitress…well just for your order but whatever. What do you want?" Brock smiled. "Besides my number, cause you aren't getting it."

"Do you ask for ID?" Asked Alden, she shook her head. "Then we'll have two beers, 'Molson Canadian,' and two large orders of fries." She jotted it down. "Thanks Starchild." Her lips curved into a small smile and she walked into the bar, a second later she was back with two beers. Alden and Brock opened them up.

"Now for a new beginning, we drink for our new lives. Good-bye to old chicks." Brock cheered and for a while as Alden downed that beer he was content.

"What! Fuck no! No fucking way!" Shouted Butterfly to the soulless eyed girl. "That is so lame! Your parents can't be serious!"

"No, they are fucking sending me to summer camp for the whole summer…except the last two weeks…it sucks anal." She took a drag on her cigarette and passed it to Butterfly. She must have done something really bad for them to not see her at all for the whole summer…maybe it was the drugs or smoking in the bathroom and her room.

"Do you actually want to go? It's fucking an all girls camp, you can't even have a summer fling, it'll be boring. But something is telling me you are longing to go."

"Yes, I'll enjoy it more then anything. I'm going to do something equally as intelligent as that remark." She looked out to the road, it was a main street with lots of cars, she grinned. "Hey look! Traffic! Joy!" She was half asleep and started stumbling towards the cars. Butterfly laughed.

"Well our shift begins now." She remarked tossing her smoke. The other girl sighed. "Yes we have too. You know your parents, they wont give you special treatment for being their daughter." The girl sighed again.

"Yea, don't I know it? They are cool though, they did give me this café. But now we got to do serve people."

"You have too. I'm serving drinks and getting drunk, I think that this way: you get all those nice customers, while I get all the nice alcohol." Butterfly smiled. The girl sighed heavily, and glared at Butterfly evilly.

"When I get back from the damned camp you'll be the first too die…even before the nerds that show at my other job." She growled.

"You mean the comic book nerds?" Butterfly look around the inside of the café. "Hey, isn't that one of them? Or is he the computer nerd that's always next door?" She asked pointing directly at Brook and Alden.

"No, those two are in my English class for school. They're nerds alright but not the ones that show up at my work. The brown hair one is going out with the Spits girl. The one that got that blow up bra about a year ago. I remember laughing my ass off from that. That's the table I have to serve right?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, be back with orders in a second." She sighed walking over to that table.

"Yo, dude! Check it out, that chick is walking over here, maybe she's gonna ask me out." Alden sighed at Brock's remark, he was starting too think that all he thought about were the opposite sex. But she was walking over too their table, and she was cute.

"What did you two order?" She asked already annoyed. Brock was mesmerized, for a goth he would even go out with her, though it wasn't his usual style.

"Your name?" He stated, she glared at him instantly. It sent chills down his shine.

"Two orders of fries." Alden corrected as another girl showed up beside the cruel one. She handed them two orders and smiled at the other girl.

"Come on, you have to tell your name, it's part of the job, ya know?" The girl's name tag read 'Moonbeam' with stars around it. The other girl glared again and turned back to them. Then Brock gasped and pointed at her.

"Your that chick in my English class and always stares me down." She smiled.

"My name's Winter. I own this café so speak too me with respect or your getting kicked out like that." She purred snapping her fingers. Wow, this is the girl that owns this place? She sure is a bitch though. Alden thought to himself.

"So what do we own you?" Asked Brock when Winter came back over to pick up their plates and empty beer bottles.

"You owe fifteen dollars and seventy-eight cents." She said emotionlessly. Brock didn't like the sound of that. He gave her a sweet smile, she glared at him.

"No, your not getting a discount for being in my English class." Brock's face dropped and he reached into his pocket muttering insults to her. Alden smiled and stood up to leave with Brock. She looked at them as they walked out not liking the sound off what was in store for her in only three days.


End file.
